Lost World, New Hope
by CrosswordGirl
Summary: What if they only way to kill a preist, Alucard and Seras had to give up something precious in return. Plz R


Lost Family, New Hope

In a small Park in London, not to far from her home sat Arjuna, daughter of Alucard and Sears Victoria. Arjuna was 5 foot 6 inches with strawberry/black hair down to her waist. Arjuna wore a black tank top saying "I'll be nicer if you give me blood". She also wore a tartan red and black shirt that hit her knees, and wore black runners. To finish the look, she wore a black cotton jacket that went to the ground. Sam sat on the park bench thinking how her parents could do this every night. Going out and killing rogue Vampires and other such demons.

Alucard was 6 foot tall. With black hair that reached the middle of his neck. He wore black trousers that went down to his feet, and a black long sleeve polo shirt. Alucard had black army combat boots. To finish the look, Alucard wore a red cotton jacket down to his ankles, a red wide brim hat, sunglasses tinted yellow and white gloves. Alucard was most of the time a manic vampire the wielded two guns. On his gloves was a binding spell.

Sam's mother Seras, was sired by Alucard. Seras was employed by the Hellsing Organization, also as an agent. She is a commander and a damn good one at that. Seras is 5 foot 6 inches and has strawberry blond hair, that reaches her shoulders. Seras wore a blue short sleeved polo shirt. She wore a skirt the reached ¾ down her thighs. Her foot wear was a pair of brown army combat boots with black socks that reached her knees. Although Seras was a vampire she still was able to resist drinking human blood to survive.

If people saw the trio they would think that Alucard, Sears and Sam were a normal human family but unknown the town of London, they were vampires. Killing their own kind that went rogue was what they did. Their boss was Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing. Integra was the heir of the Hellsing Organization and had control over Alucard because of the binding spell placed on him. Integra was 5 feet 8 inches and had blonde hair down to her mid waist. Integra wore men's suits, most of the time. To finish her look off she wore a pair of circular glasses. Except when going to bed.

"Of all the days to be working. Well, nights anyway" snarled Sam.

"Sergeant Sam. Sergeant Sam. SERGEANT SAM PAY ATTENTION" yelled Commander Ferguson.

"Sir. Sergeant Sam. What's the update" replied Sam. "The target will be heading your way in 15 seconds." Said Ferguson.

As Ferguson finished his comment Sam was off chasing the target through the whole of London.

"So much for 15 seconds" Sam snarled chasing the target still. After over an hour of chasing the target, Sam backed him into an alleyway.

"Ready to die ?" asked Sam.

"At least it wasn't death by the Holy Father" spoke the target.

As the target kept speaking, Sam took out her 30 cm hand held .45 caliber automatic. Shooting the target in the head and stomach Sam headed back to the Hellsing Manner. While Sam headed out of the alleyway, one thing would stay in her mind.

"Who was the holy father?" Not known to Sam was a man watching her as she left the alleyway.

When Sam returned home, she went straight to Sir Integra's office to report. Before Sam entered, she waited for a few seconds before hearing Integra call "Come in" to her. As Sam walked in, Integra had just finished briefing Alucard and Sears on their next mission.

"How did everything go Sergeant Sam" spoke Integra.

"The target was silenced Sir Integra, but he said something that leaves a bad feeling in my gut" spoke Sam. "What would that be" asked Integra, now interested in what Sam had to say.

"The target said something about a Holy Father" commented Sam.

"That bastard, he dares enter my town without permission. He'll pay dearly" Alucard spoke.

"Your orders Sir Integra?" spoke Sears wondering if they had changed."

"Search and kick him out of the country, before Alucard loses his temper again" answered Integra.

"Yes sir." Sears went to collect Alucard from the basement

"Sir Integra, what was wrong with my father?" asked Sam worried about her father.

"The holy father you speak of, is a man called Father Anderson" spoke Integra. "So how does that affect my parents?" questioned Sam.

"Father Anderson kills vampire for a living and has done so for many years. Anderson is probably here to finish off your father and mother, and now he knows about you. This is going to be a week full of body bags." Integra sat back into her chair and lit a cigar.

"What am I to do?" asked Sam.

"You are grounded until Anderson is gone or even dead" spoke her mother coming into the office once again. Alucard followed behind, still snarling about everything.

"Commander Sears, you will also be grounded to the manor until Anderson is taken care of" spoke Sir Integra. Integra had come to this decision because Alucard had asked Integra telepathically to make sure that Sears was unable to be hurt.

"Yes Sir Integra" spoke Sears.

Sam was about to protest when she was silenced by her mother, telling her to look to her father. Alucard wanted Anderson dead.

Sam and Sears were informed, that their duty was to add Walter in finding a weakness on Anderson. Seras and Sam left, leaving Integra and Alucard to talk.

"Alucard listen well. If Anderson becomes in any way threatening to you, you will retreat and return to the manor. Do you understand Alucard?" Integra spoke clearly so Alucard couldn't confuse her words like he normally did.

"Yes my master. That order is crystal clear." Alucard spoke his last word and went to find Anderson.

"May God and her majesty have you come back alive Alucard" whispered Integra, as she took the last part of her cigar and inhaled the smoke long and deep.

On the other side of town, Alucard had picked up on Anderson's scent. It led to a vampire club in down town old London. When Alucard arrived, he found that Anderson had already made himself known.

"Anderson, don't you ever stay away from this town?" spoke Alucard readying his guns for any action.

"Until I know that you are dead, I'll never leave this town" spoke Anderson. Anderson was a priest that killed demons. Though the one demon he couldn't kill was Alucard. Anderson stood about 6 foot tall and had blonde hair. He wore a grey long sleeved polo shirt and trousers to match. Black leather shoes covered his feet and he wore glasses. You would always know it was Anderson because he had an X shape scar on his check.

"So, you have come to finish me off have you" snarled Alucard.

"Yes I have and any other vampire that I find. Do you know where I can find them besides this bar? Filthy monster."

"Enough talk. You will die tonight Anderson. I swear it" snarled Alucard.

"You wish vampire!"

With words of hatred snarled between Alucard and Anderson their war for London began.

Back at the manor, Sam and Sears had found what they had been looking for.

"Mum. Look at this" Sam pointed to two figures fighting. As Sam read on they had found Anderson's weak point.

"In the eyes of a holy killer, one must strike his left eyes to silence him for good, and never again will this holy killer enter the soils of Earth." When Sam finished reading the paragraph she looked like she was in a daze. "Dad, he'll lose. He doesn't have what it takes." Sam spoke those words and fainted. Sears called Walter into the room. While he took Sam's almost lifeless body to the medical wing, Sears read the rest of the paragraph.

"In the crack of dawn, there she will be. The vampire daughter with a human heart shall take him down." Sears was still in thought when Walter came back into the study.

"Miss Victoria, what is it?" asked Walter, wondering why Sears was crying.

"Sam was right, Alucard isn't the one to beat Anderson. It's Sam!" Sears gave the book to Walter and run to Integra's office.

"CALL ALUCARD BACK NOW!" yelled Sears hoping it wasn't too late.

"Why should I?" snarled Integra.

"Because Alucard doesn't know where Anderson weak point is and doesn't have the right weapon PLEASE!"

Seeing the begging in Sears eyes, Alucard was called back to the manor.

On the other side of town Alucard and Anderson had made a mess of the bar. Bullets were everywhere, glass had been broken. Alucard was about to kill Anderson when he felt Integra command him back to the manor.

"Not now!" yelled Alucard. Alucard shot one bullet into Anderson's head. Before Anderson could retaliate Alucard was gone.

"What was all that about Integra?" Alucard yelled.

"It wasn't me that ordered this Alucard! Now sit down and wait." Integra knew that Alucard would be steamed about being called back. But what else could she do. Sears was in tears when she asked for the order, not to mention that Sam still hadn't recovered from her little accident in the study.

"Be patient Alucard". Sears will be in here soon to explain why she asked me to call you back."

Sears entered with Walter. "Not to be a pain, but why did you make me call Alucard back, Sears?" questioned Integra. Sears sat down and looked at Walter. Both eyes caught sight of what they wanted to say.

"I asked you to call Alucard back because he isn't the one to defeat Anderson." Sears handed the book to Integra. "You see Sir Integra, it is a vampire with a human heart that kills Anderson.

"Not Alucard" Walter finished.

"It's to be Sam." As Sears finished Alucard begin to protest about what Sears had said.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M LOSING MY FAMILY TO THAT PREIST " yelled Alucard.

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY OTHER CHOICE ALUCARD! Besides I'd rather see Sam grow up in your care than know that we lost her to that priest." Sears stared at the floor waiting for a comment. Although a comment was said, it wasn't by Alucard.

"Do I need a weapon to do so or just the love everyone has given me." Everyone but Sears turned around to see Sam had woken from the sleep.

"You will need no weapon because you will not die" snarled Alucard.

"Dad I love you. Truly I do. You, mum and everyone at Hellsing that has been there to help me. Let me do this, let me put an end to Anderson once and for all." begged Sam.

For once in Alucard's entire life of being a vampire, never would had he thought such words being said to him, but they were. I love you had been said to him twice. Once by Sam, and once by Sears.

"You will come back alive" spoke Alucard.

"Father. All I will promise is to return to you and mum, one way or another.

"So. Does Sam need a weapon or not to kill Anderson." Spoke Integra, not wanting to give the child up either.

"All Sam needs to kill Anderson is a new moon and a sword of blood, which Walter is going to make over the next two months. Sam must for now sleep, drink and train as must as she can" spoke Sears, not happy with the idea of losing Sam.

"When is the new moon?" asked Integra.

"In two months" spoke Walter.

"Then let's get started" Integra answered back.

Over the next two months, the Hellsing manor was in a scramble. Walter was having trouble finding enough blood to mix into the alumina steel. So he ended up using a lot of Alucard and Sears blood to make the mixture strong for the mission ahead. Alucard and Sears were trying to figure a way to keep Alucard in the house without locking him up. So they decided to have Integra threaten him about the dungeon, where Integra found him. Knowing himself that he didn't want that, Alucard decided to help out by training Sam when Walter would tire out.

The night of the new moon was today. Everyone felt the deep tear in their hearts. For they knew Sam would save Hellsing, but not return. Everyone knew the hurt that Sears would be feeling. But no one could even imagine what hurt Alucard was going through. Down in the catacombs Sam said her fare wells to a parents she loved so dare. But only one would answer her beg for a goodbye.

"Sam, go see your father. You know as well as I do, he can be a stubborn vampire." Sears looked into her daughter's eyes. With great hesitation Sam went to see her father one last time.

"Dad, I'm coming in, whether you like it or not." Sam pushed open the door. "Sam, why are you here? You should be gone." Alucard arose from his seat. When he looked into Sam's eyes, all he wanted to do was keep her safe

"Father, you and mum are always saving my life. Now it's time that I saved yours. I know you don't want this to happen, but I will come back to you and mum one way or another." As Sam finished speaking she sat down at the table awaiting her father's words.

Instead of words, Alucard walked toward Sam and hugged her good bye. After the hug Alucard stood there awaiting for Seras to enter the room.

Sam bided her father good night and left to Sir Integra, who was awaiting her at the front doors. On the way she met her mother going to Alucard. "You'll been fine Sam. I know you'll win" spoke Sears hugging her daughter.

"Mum take care of dad. His really finding it hard to stay, even with the threat."

"I will." Sears gave one more look at Sam before letting her continue to the main doors. "You're everything I could have ever hoped for in a daughter.

As Sears left to go to Alucard's room, Sam continued to the main doors. Integra and Walter were waiting for her. "The sword of blood" spoke Walter, handing over a 1 foot alumina metal sword with a solid rubber cross as a handle.

"Thank you Walter. I'll try and return the sword in one piece." Sam looked back at the place she called home.

"Stop worrying about the manor Sam. You'll be back. Integra's words put a spark of hope in Sam's heart. Sam left the manor knowing that tonight would be a night of hurt/

Sam was walking all around the roof tops for Anderson. All she knew was that he was on a death path and every vampire had their name on his list. Sam really didn't care what he wanted, but Sam wanted him dead. Sam had been looking all night and there was no sign of Anderson. That was, until she hit the last vampire club - Club Olay.

"Well, I thought I took you out Alucard" spoke Anderson not realizing that it was Sam.

"No you didn't and, my name is Sam." Sam pulled out the Blood Sword and was ready for a fight.

"Why aren't you running little girl" spoke Anderson.

"I refused to run. Besides after tonight you will not be killing anymore vampires." Sam ran at Anderson and trusted the sword in his left eye. Although Sam didn't kill Anderson she had mortally wounded his right arm.

"So you think you can beat me" yelled Anderson. "I don't think. I know I can and I will" Sam yelled back.

Sam charged at Anderson only to be held back by her feet. When Sam looked at her surroundings, she realized why. Every vampire that Anderson had killed was alive and helping.

"I don't understand how they're alive" whispered Sam. At that moment and time Sam really didn't care. Sam thought of everyone who she was saving. Alucard, Sears, Integra, Walter, Ferguson and the whole of the Hellsing team. This gave Sam the strength to fight

"You really thought those vampires could hold me" yelled Anderson.

"No I didn't but I don't care. I'm not fighting for me, I'm fighting for the family that have put up with me. I will kill you, to let them live" spoke Sam getting ready to act. Anderson saw the fury and hope in her eyes.

"You can try but you won't win child. You're only one person" spoke Anderson. "I'm not one person" Sam held the blood sword in front of her body. "You will die tonight."

Anderson ran at Sam. Sam stood her ground waiting for the moment to hit. As a car was passing by the light, the front head lights flashed directly into Anderson's eyes, blinding him. Sam took the moment and attacked Anderson. As Sam jumped to kill Anderson, he jabbed his sword into Sam's heart. As Sam felt the burning in her heart grow, she thrust the Blood Sword into Anderson's left eye. The battle ended with both Sam and Anderson fallen to the ground. Anderson died with the blood sword in his left eye. Sam on the other hand turned to dust and disappeared into the earth.

At the Hellsing Manor, Sears collapsed to the ground in tears.

"Don't worry Sears, Sam will come home. She gave us her word" spoke Alucard holding Sears close. "I know Sam did, but I want her safe and in my arms right now" cried Sears.

"She will come home." Alucard held Sears tight in his arms. He knew Sam would return.

Far away in Australia a mother in labor gave birth to a child with red eyes. Although the mother thought it was different she held her little girl to her heart.

"My dear sweet child, I will keep you safe until you find your other family" the mother spoke.

"How is our child?" asked the father.

"Fine, but she is not ours. She belongs to someone else" spoke the mother.

"Then for now, we'll keep her safe for her family."

"What's her name?" asked the father.

"Her name. . . . . . Her name is Ash."


End file.
